


me + you.

by darkknight



Series: as long as the seasons change, i will love you. [5]
Category: The King: Eternal Monarch
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M, That's it, love confessions with the help of math, that's the fic lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:20:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23966053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkknight/pseuds/darkknight
Summary: now, those three words were out there for him to hear.
Relationships: Lee Gon/Jo Yeong
Series: as long as the seasons change, i will love you. [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726678
Comments: 18
Kudos: 120





	me + you.

**Author's Note:**

> i love imagining how these two would confess their feelings to each other and this is one of the things i thought of, so here u go!

it was late at night, the king was solving one of the mathematical questions that had him stumped for the second night in a row now. jo yeong himself had never gotten into the mathematical world of numbers and letters, but seeing his king, nose scrunched up, a deep frown between his eyebrows, pen against his temple, it was cute, _he_ was cute. the admission made him smile to himself. there was no one like his king, was there?

”yeong-ah?” the king said abruptly.

”yes, your majesty?” he walked closer to the king’s desk. had he solved it already? he didn’t dare ask, the only time he did that he’d gotten a dirty glare his way and a book thrown at him, then the king had pouted adorably, looking at him with sad eyes because no yeong-ah, he problem was way worse than he thought and he was sorry for throwing a book. which yeong himself could understand, an adorably pouty king was a problem in itself.

”are you tired?” the question caught him a bit off guard.

”no, your majesty. why?” he was confused, it wasn’t even that late, barely midnight, the king had sat with math problems for way longer than that before.

”it just seems to me that you are.” the king said, confusing his captain even more.

”well, i am not, your majesty.” he replied with a frown, walking back to the place he’d been standing at. had the king caught him daydreaming a bit? no, it made no sense if he was busy with the problem. the king could be weird like that sometimes though, he thought to himself.

”yeong-ah.” the king called again after a few moments.

”yes, your majesty?” he looked over at the king. he was acting weird, but the captain couldn’t figure out why that was.

”would you care to look over these problems with me? i think i need another set of eyes.” the king asked, which just confused the captain even more. but slowly he made his way over to the king and stood by his his side, bending down to look at the problems on the papers before the king.

the first one seemed solved. it said the following to solve for ’i’;

9x-7i>3(3x-7u)

9x-7i>9x-21u

-9x for each side

-7i>-21u

divided by -7 on each side, the answer became i<3u.

”it seems in this equation the answer is that i is less than 3u.” he pointed to the answer already on the paper. ”but, your majesty, i have to be honest, i don’t understand what any of this means. you’ve already solved this one.” he turned to the king, they were close like this, closer than the captain had taken into account, he could count every individual eyelash the king had from this spot. said king sighed and rubbed his eyes before turning to another sheet of paper. was he annoyed the captain couldn't figure out the math problem? between the two of them it wasn't _him_ that was the mathematician. ”how about this one then?”

on the second sheet of paper a simple formula stood:

128√e980

”i’m not sure what I’m suppose to see here, your majesty.” he looked over the numbers, it wasn’t anything he could solve in his head but it seemed simple enough that the king should have been able to do it, so why hadn’t he? was this the problem he’d been struggling with all this time?

the king sighed again seeing the frown on his captain’s face. ”how about if you look at it from this angle.” the king said as he covered the top part of the formula with a pen. as he did the formula no longer looked like a mathematical problem, instead… it spelled out a sentence.

_ILoveYou._

the captains eyes jumped around the sheet of paper, his mouth suddenly dry. what was going on?

”i love you? your majesty, wha—” he turned to the man beside him, but the look there made the words die in his throat. the king was looking at him with an expression he’d never seen before. it was a mix of several emotions, something warm, something exciting, nervousness and fear. he couldn’t make it out, or more like, he was afraid to know what it meant.

”yes, yeong-ah. _i love you._ ” the words were said so softly he almost had to strain to hear them over his own heartbeat in the quiet room. ”i love you.” the king repeated, more strongly, his demeanor becoming more firm and determined and yeong thought his heart was going to burst out of his chest, he didn’t dare to move a single inch. ”i love you yeong-ah. i’m _in love_ with you, have been for a while. i know that this may seem sudden, but for me, it’s been a reality for quite a while. i just… i just wanted you to know, you don’t need to say anything. you don’t have to return the feelings, it’s just… i couldn’t keep them in anymore, i’m sorry if i made you feel uncomfortable.” the king licked his lips and looked down, and the captain couldn’t do anything, he couldn’t move, couldn’t speak, he couldn’t even _blink_. was he even hearing this right? was this possibly some dream he’d made up? maybe he _was_ more tired than he thought.

the king cleared his throat, looking downcast, the tension was palpable through his whole body. ”you don’t have to worry though, yeong-ah.” he started, a small smile on his face, trying to reassure his captain, but his eyes where full of sadness. ”i’ll keep things professional, i’m sorry i even said something. i didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable. i’ll deal with my feelings alone, you don’t have to worry this won’t turn into a problem.” a problem? the captain frowned, why would this be a pro— oh. the king thought he was rejecting him. yeong couldn’t even say anything to reassure him since it was like his brain had stopped functioning, and with each moment of silence the king grew more gloomy and he started to pull away, creating a distance between them and he needed to do _something_ , and do it _now_.

so he grabbed onto the king’s chair, pulling him close. the king’s face was full of shock and confusion, a bit of disbelief. ”yeong-ah—” but he didn’t let him finish whatever he wanted to say as he brought his lips down on the king’s, softly just pressing his lips against the king's, staying there in case he’d read it all wrong. but after a moment, the king started to move his lips, kissing him back. and it turned it a passionate kiss, filled with shock, disbelief and happiness. all his emotions felt like they’ve been through a rollercoaster, he couldn’t believe it and he didn’t want it to end. he cupped one hand on the king’s neck while the other went to his hair, gently pulling at it making the king let out these noises that just added to the cloud of emotions he was feeling. he felt like he could do anything at the moment. the king pulled him close by putting his hands on his hips and the captain couldn’t do anything but fall into the king’s lap. it all felt like a fever dream that he’d soon wake up from, and he kissed the king harder, never wanting to wake up if that was the case.

after a while they had to break apart, chests heaving trying to get air back into their lungs. their pupils wild and blown just taking the other one in.

”i—” the king started but stopped, his fingers gripped the captain’s hips harder, it was like he was at a loss of words, but yeong wasn’t.

”i love you.” he breathed. ”if that wasn’t clear, i love you, have for a long time, i just, i just couldn’t believe it when you said it.”

”what? why wouldn’t you? it’s very hard not to fall in love with you.”

”i could say the same about you, your majesty.”

small smiles formed on both their faces, turning into soft laughs.

the king leaned forward, resting his head on his captain’s shoulder, giving it a soft kiss through the material of his suit jacket. ”i worked so hard to try to come up with those math problems and when you looked so confused i was cursing myself for trying to make it into some sort of reveal and after i said the words, my heart kept dropping with every second you stayed silent. your face gave away nothing, do you know how annoying that is?” he looked up at his captain. 

the captain laughed. ”well, you did caught me way off guard, i didn’t really believe i would get a love confession from you today.” he gave another laugh. ”though, you confessing through a math problem like the complete nerd you are is something that _didn’t_ surprise me.”

the king pulled back, a scandalous look on his face. ”nerd? yeong-ah! you did not just call me that, i can have you beheaded for that you know!” which just made the captain laugh more, he was beautiful when he laughed, head thrown back, eyes crinkling, he seemed almost to glow.

”i’m sorry, your majesty, but i’m not sure i believe that.” he said with a chuckle. ”if that was the case you would’ve beheaded me years ago.”

”i still might, you don’t know that.” the king said with a slight pout, making the captain’s heart soar. he caressed the king's bottom lip with his thumb, barely noticing the king’s breath hitching. ”i was just thinking about this pout of yours earlier.” he said distractedly, his eyes still locked on the king’s lips.

”did you? why?” the king breathed.

”yeah, it's 'cause you’re just so _cute_ when you pout. straight up _adorable_.” the captain laughed, looking up to the king’s outraged face.

”cute?! _adorable?!”_ he yelled. ”jo yeong, i’m the _king_ of the kingdom of corea, i am _not_ adorable or cute!”

”that’s a lie, your majesty. like right now you’re so adorable being all offended.” he laughed again and the king’s face hardened.

”is that what you think, huh?” he poked his captain’s shoulder, while his other arm was still secured around his captain's middle. ”well, i’m going to make you regret it.”

”you’d make me regret it?” the captain said the words slowly, an easy smile playing on his lips, enjoying every minute of it.

”yes, i’m going to do something worse than behead you.”

”oh, really?” he leaned closer, and almost breathed the next words onto the king’s lips. ”what are you going to _do_ , your majesty?”

the king took a deep breath before straightening himself out giving his captain an affronted look. ”this.” he said and before his captain knew it he was being tickled.

his laughter filled the king’s chambers as he tried to get away, but the king’s grip on him was strong. ”your majesty, please.” he was practically begging and the king was loving it, god, the captain was going to make the man regret this as soon as he got free from his grip.

”no, i think you deserve this, yeong-ah.” he king said, a small smile playing on his face.

”your majesty. please.” he huffed between laughter. ”lee gon, please.” he tried again but the king just continued.

”please, _hyung._ ” and suddenly the king stopped, breath caught as looked at the man still in his lap.

”hyung.” the captain repeated so softly, as he leaned closer, and the king was hopeless and could only close his eyes.

but before he knew it he was being pushed away, as his captain ran out the room laughing.

”captain jo, stop right there!” he yelled after the man, running after him with a smile.

confessing his love wasn’t an all too bad idea after all.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for making it to the end babes, as always, all feedback is welcome!
> 
> extra love to google for the math things lmao


End file.
